Crystals of Time
by Grimoak
Summary: A power plays on the weakness of forlorn love. A chance to change destiny but at what price? Paths and hearts will intertwine.                           -Current section: Rachel Dare, DISCONTINUED. Lack of support and feedback from readers. Sorry.-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All PJO characters and successive background of said characters belong to Rick Riordan. Other Greek information comes from Edith Hamilton.**

_(Hey guys, this is Grimoak. This is my first attempt at writing fiction again after a couple of years. This is sort of my epilogue to Rick Riordan's awesome PJO series. I'd appreciate constructive criticism, comments/suggestions, or corrections. Particularly about being out-of-character. I want it to feel like this is exactly how they'd act. Without further ado, please enjoy my first section of a 3-part adventure.)_

_v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v_

**Crystals of Time: ** **The First Shard**

_~A Daring Leap~_

**Chapter 1**

Hey, my name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I'm just your regular teenager from Manhattan who goes to a finishing school in New Hampshire for high society girls with all the walking, seating, dining etiquette. You know, what is up with that? Why do you need instructions on how to walk or sit? I mean, what? The regular way doesn't work for these people? And don't get me started on those full fur on coats they strut around. Those used to be little animals!

Oh... I meant, yeah, just your regular average teenager on the higher class side of Manhattan. Oh yeah, I'm living the dream, perfectly normal just like what my dad wants for me. Well… except for the fact that I happen to be the Oracle of Delphi. I get to channel Apollo's prophecies to seekers to start them on their quests and everything. It's pretty amazing and it keeps my life interesting.

I know, it sounds crazy right? But my life's been crazy ever since that day I met Percy Jackson. He's one of the dumbest, slowest, kindest and most loyal guys you can ever know.

And ever since I became the Oracle… He also became my big 'what-if'…

Let me catch you up.

_v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v_

In the battle for Olympus a couple of years back, I made a decision. I had a feeling it was destiny calling but somehow a part of me was still holding on.

I know what I said to Percy and I figured I was making the right decision then.

I let him go and I let my own feelings go because I knew that I was probably chosen by the Fates to do this.

The dreams, the visions and the nightmares of what was coming all pointed to a place as the new Oracle. After speaking with Chiron and Hestia, I was even more determined and I could not have him as a distraction.

By the customs of Delphi, the Oracle must be a maiden that devotes her life to the God of Truth and Prophecy. By the vows of celibacy, I could not be with any man, which brings me back to Percy Jackson.

That moment, I looked at him before the final battle and my heart was cemented. I had to be brave. It was my fate.

But maybe I offered up more than I realized then. I didn't just lose the possibility of love. I lost the possibility of happiness with Percy. Well, gave up.

But I reasoned out that it was for the best.

_v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v_

Two years later after that decision, Percy and Annabeth are still together. I'm still the Oracle for Camp Half-blood. There are a great number of new faces and I've given them, although totally unaware, an equally great amount of prophecies.

Nothing has changed much. People have grown up, some have passed on, others are just beginning. But time is like a stand still for me as the oracle. Although I'm not immortal, I feel like I'm aging slower than the rest.

Lord Apollo told me it might be because I was still getting used to housing an ancient spirit inside, he jokingly added, "maybe you haven't embraced your inner 'women' yet?" and he chuckled to himself. "Get it? Which gives me an idea for a new poem…" I couldn't point it out to you and I could hardly give myself any prophecies to answer that.

But maybe it's because deep inside I knew I wasn't _all_ there.

_v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v_

I was walking that afternoon along the coast of Long Island Sound when I saw Percy sitting alone on the surf. He was wearing a green jacket over his white shirt and blue jeans. His black rowdy hair rustling with the breeze but he looked distant.

Now over the years, my feelings for him have lessened. Dwindled to almost nothing but friendship, but always there. Always the twinge of longing and disappointment.

And as I approached him he looked up at me with those sea-green eyes and I hesitated. "Hey Rachel, what's up?" he asked with a mild hint of sadness in his voice.

"Nothing much, what are you doing here?" I replied with a little surprise at how he was trying to be cheery when it was clear that something was wrong. As I sat down beside him, I noticed how the tides were ebbing around him, making a circle that kept everything about him dry except for his feet.

"Oh you know. Just cooling off. I got a thing with water you know." He replied with an attempt at a bigger smile at his own joke.

"Oh really? I totally forgot." I smiled back. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked while keeping my eyes on his face.

He hesitated for a while, like he was deciding whether or not to tell me. After a moment he whispered, "It's not a big deal. I don't want to drag you down." He kept looking at the water submersing his feet.

"Yeah ok Percy, _that_ clears everything up. Gods, I'm the Oracle but that doesn't mean I can read minds." And I gave him a playful shove. He grinned at me and our eyes locked. At that moment those deep troubled eyes made the little twinge in my heart expand and it was as if we were 15 again driving in Paul's Prius along the coast. Just him and me and nothing else about this other world enjoying each other's company.

I think it started showing in my face because his expression started to change and I saw him looking away, back into the sunset.

I wanted to ask him. I wanted to know what he thought about my "what-if?" I'm normally straight with everyone but there are some things that I felt should be left unsaid and forgotten. It was easier to pretend that the past was the past. But being the Oracle, the past, present and future is a blur. Time lines are always connected.

We continued sitting in silence for a while but I kept hearing a voice inside my head, _Ask. Just ask him. You must know the truth_. The voice was familiar yet mysterious. For some reason, I was persuaded. So I steeled my nerves.

"Percy do you ever think about what would of happened if I didn't turn into the Oracle? I mean, hypothetically speaking, I didn't devote myself to Apollo and I was free of my vows and you and Annabeth still weren't together. Ofcourse, not that I think you guys wouldn't be great for each other. But I'm just saying what if, do you think you would have chosen me instead?" I said in a fast casual way while trying to watch his face for his reaction.

He was turning a little red as he seemed to be really considering it and then he started stifling a laugh. I was taken aback, "What? I'm seriously asking here." And I continued to hold my stare at him.

That sobered him up. After a while he turned to the sunset and looked a little embarrassed before he said, "Maybe. It's so easy being around you Rach. I mean, I never said anything but those couple of months we were hanging out before my sixteenth were some of the happiest days I had. I mean, you just made me feel normal and accepted." He smiled and looked at me.

I was looking at him to see if he was being sincere. Then I just laughed and he just stared at me. _Clueless. Absolutely clueless. You think he would've grown up a bit and learned how to understand girls better._

I was probably laughing so much cause I was trying so hard not to start tearing. Asking him only made it worse. It was one thing to have always thought you never had a chance but hearing that you could have been together with someone in the end was hurtful.

"I always thought Annabeth was the only girl you really cared about that way." I tried to say in a nonchalant manner as if it was a totally normal thing to ask. He stopped smiling and looked away.

"Annabeth's great. She's my best friend and we went through a lot together." He kept his gaze at the sunset. "But she wasn't the only girl I cared about that way. I mean there was Calypso, don't tell Annabeth," he quickly added. "and then there was yo-" and he stopped talking and he blushed even redder.

His expression was like he almost let out a secret. I looked at him with a curious excited look in my eyes and he shrugged. "Forget it," he said. "Hey it's getting late. We should head back. Harpies you know. I'm pretty safe but I don't think even the Oracle's exempt from curfew." And he grinned at me. I looked around and I hadn't noticed that the sun had already set and the moon was already in the sky.

"You go on ahead. I wanna stay here a bit." I said as I watched him straighten his shirt out. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yeah, I wanted to come down here to do get some ideas for a new canvas anyway." I lied and I closed my eyes.

Before I knew it I felt a warm feeling over my shoulder and I felt Percy leaning over me covering me with his jacket. He was so close to me that I could feel his breath at the back of my neck. "Don't catch a cold Rachel." And he started walking back to the mess hall.

"Stupid." I whispered to myself as I watched him walk back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All PJO characters and successive background of said characters belong to Rick Riordan. Other Greek information comes from Edith Hamilton.**

_v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v_

**Crystals of Time: The First Shard**

_~A Daring Leap~_

**Chapter 2**

I sat there for a while, thinking to myself. _What is wrong with me! He has Annabeth, they're happy or maybe not so much? I mean he was kind of down and hesitant especially when I mentioned her… Wait am I being hopeful? But even so, I'm not allowed to have a relationship anyway._

"GODS, I wish I could just stop. Just stop and have my options again!" I yelled to no one in particular. I looked at my feet. They were under the sand and the cool water was lashing on my bare leg.

Then I heard that familiar voice again in my head, _Do you want a second chance? Maybe do things differently?_

"Who are you? Where are you?" I looked around to find the source of the voice. "Apollo?" I called out. But there wasn't a single soul in sight. Just light from the camp and the waves crashing on the beach.

_I am not Apollo. I am not an Olympian. But I am much more powerful. And I believe this is yours._ I was surprised at the sudden lump that seemed to appear out of nowhere under my feet. I started digging the sand till I stared at my brush. The exact same brush I threw at Kronos or Luke back in Mt. Orthys.

"Kronos?" I murmured while my eyes widened with confusion and fear.

The voice seemed to be sneering but then it said, _it matters not who I am. At least for now. What matters is what you want. I have looked into your heart and I know what you seek. I can give you that which you desire Rachel Dare._

"Whatever you're offering, I'm not taking." I said, getting a little annoyed now that she feels that even in the privacy of her own heart she can't hide from these immortals. "Just go away." I said, as I hid my face in my hands, clutching the brush in my right fist.

_I have been observing you for a while Rachel Dare. I know about the pain you endure every day watching the two heroes of Olympus. The uncertainty and the dashed hope. I can give you freedom from this. I can grant you the opportunity to change the present. _

"_Di immortales…_ not even the gods can rewind time!" I said loudly with just a hint of uncertainty.

The being must have caught my hesitation, _Ah, but I am not one of the gods. I am much more. I can invoke a power unbound by the ancient laws. It would be simple._

"How can I trust you? I don't even know who you are." I retorted. I have to admit this entity was a little too convincing. Every wall I tried putting up seemed to crumble with every word in my head. Doubt, uncertainty, fear and maybe hope started creeping into me as thoughts of a different life fleeted in my mind. _No Rachel. This is wrong. You of all people should respect the ancient laws. You are an Oracle. The soothsayer of the gods! _I tried to argue with myself. 

Then a loud laugh resounded in my head. _And what have the ancient laws done for you child? Bound to choose between your 'destiny' or your heart? Had you chosen correctly, I would not be here. Your doubt shows that you may have made a mistake. I simply offer the chance to undo this. To choose differently. To choose the son of Poseidon._

"Percy?" I asked, a little fazed by this realization. _I could choose Percy… I could choose to find my happiness with him, _I thought to myself. Waves continued crashing at my feet. The sounds of the leaves rustling were the only sounds behind me. I looked at the jacket on my shoulders. I touched it with my hand and felt a twist in my stomach. "_Maybe…_" I heard Percy's voice in my ear. I closed my eyes and an eternity seemed to pass before I made a decision.

I pursed my lips and asked the voice in my head, "What do I need to do?" I waited. I kept waiting for what seemed to be a lifetime until I noticed a faint glow in my right hand. What had been a brush in my hand had turned into a beautiful crystal the size of my palm. I put it closer to my face and noticed smaller images within the refractions. Of my birth, when I met Percy, when I kissed him, when I said goodbye, my death. All the events of my life was in my hand. I continued staring at these images and noticed an hourglass within the crystal. All the sand within seemed frozen. I continued looking, enchanted by the sight.

_It is simple. You must merely make a sacrifice to the Fates, _stated the voice in my head. I snapped out of my trance a little taken a back.

For a moment I forgot what I was doing. "What do I give them?" I asked cautiously.

_Do not fret child. As a mortal you are not worth much to the Fates. But what you hold, is worth hundreds of demigods. _If I wasn't so distracted by the crystal, I might have been offended by the 'mortal' comment. But I couldn't think clearly enough anymore.

"What do you mean?" I said, "What exactly is the deal here?"

_A soul for a soul. In this case, another life for another soul. The crystal you hold contains life essence from a powerful being. All it requires is for you to make a simple tribute, blood._ As if by instinct, I had already known what to do. I held the crystal beneath my left hand. This voice was guiding me with the ritual.

"All right, let's begin." I whispered trying to be brave. I lowered my left hand unto the tip of the crystal. The moment I felt it pierce the skin, I immediately felt a sharp pain. As if all the blood in my body was being siphoned into the crystal. "Wha-" I started, as I fell over from the dizziness that overcame me.

I saw the crystal turning red. _Red with my own blood…_ I thought. And the moment it turned crimson, I was able to pull it away from my hand.

_Good child. Do not worry, the pain shall pass. Now all that is left is to offer it to the Fates._ I closed my eyes trying to gather strength. That's when I had noticed that everything was silent. The waves and the leaves were frozen. As if… "Time is standing still." I said in a weak voice. I heard a sneer in my head all my strength had left me. I knew at that moment there was no turning back.

Drawing words from a whisper in my head I closed my eyes and began, "Oh Fates, masters of life and time itself. I, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, invoke upon your names Ώρα ξεμπερδεύω (A/N: Greek for 'Time Unravel'). May my tribute unravel the threads that bound me to the present. And bring me back to my heart's desire."

I opened my eyes and was surprised by 3 old women in long hooded cloaks, holding a thread before my eyes. Then they point to me and said in unison, "Beware mortal child, what you lose and what you gain." And suddenly the one on the weave started reversing her spindle. I saw the thread in their hands receding. I looked at the crystal and it slowly faded. I saw flashes of my friends in my mind. The last one was of Percy holding Annabeth in his arms, both of them smiling at me.

"I'm sorry Annabeth…" and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All PJO characters and successive background of said characters belong to Rick Riordan. Other Greek information comes from Edith Hamilton.**

_(Hey guys, thanks for reading and to the person that reviewed, thanks for the input! I really appreciate it. With that in mind, I've revised the first 2 chapters a bit, trying to clean it up the best I can. Tried to fix OOC issues so just let me know if there's anything else! I'd appreciate any feedback as long as it's helpful. Thanks for supporting! Enjoy the third chapter. I'll try to update as often as I can.)_

_v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v_

**Crystals of Time: ** **The First Shard**

_~A Daring Leap~_

**Chapter 3**

"So." Annabeth began as she stared at us with so much hurt in her eyes. I inched away from Percy's embrace, cursing under my breath in ancient Greek about forgetting to close the door.

"Annabeth, I –" Percy said while making a motion towards her. But Annabeth cut him off holding up a hand to stop him. "No, Percy it's alright. I get it."

I fidgeted under her stare. It was embarrassing enough to be caught in a situation like this but I never wanted Annabeth to find out this way. The last thing I wanted was to hurt her like that. Especially since we were starting to get along.

"I get it. You choose her, the mortal." Annabeth said with her eyes starting to tear up. At that moment, I knew whatever friendship I built with Annabeth was gone. I was no longer Rachel or Rach the friend from Manhattan. I was just, 'the mortal.'

She looked like she was about to yell, to scream, to throw things at us. But then she wiped her eyes with that sleeves on her gray jacket and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow at training then Seaweed Brain." Then she disappeared from the doorway with her golden hair flicking behind her.

"I'm so sorry Rach." Percy said while keeping his hands intertwined in mine.

"You should have told her earlier." I said trying to look reproachful. I tried to smile and look ok but I wasn't. I just hurt Annabeth in a big way. I was happy with Percy coming to my room to tell me his decision. But I wasn't expecting Annabeth to have overheard it too. And if I was feeling all of this… It must be Hades for Percy.

"You should explain this to her." I said to him removing my hands from his. He looked at me for a while as if debating how to respond.

"Alright, thanks Rach." He said as he turned towards the door. I was looking at him from the back slightly bemused and hurt. _I don't think he completely understands the weight of his choice yet_, I thought to myself.

As if reading my thoughts, he turns around with a nervous smile and walks back toward me.

"Forgot something?" I said with a hint of hope.

"Kinda," he said blushing really hard before he pulled me in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

I was surprised by the gesture but extremely pleased with his capability to take a little initiative. I smiled at him and he returned it sheepishly with those questioning green eyes as if waiting for my criticism. I couldn't help it. He looked like a little kid who got caught stealing a cookie from the jar, too adorable. So I stroked his face with my hand and leaned in to give him a kiss in return.

"Hurry back," I whispered to him. As I pulled him in for a hug before he headed to find Annabeth.

_v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v_

It's been a year after the Battle with Kronos. I was an honorary Seer-in-training for Apollo with the recommendation of Chiron and Hestia. Surprisingly, Athena vouched for me too. During the audience with Apollo, she came in the room in her full battle armor carrying the Aegis. She spoke few words, but mostly it was about it being an ideal course of action for the Camp. I was entirely surprised by her apparent concern for its welfare before I realized that 'Camp' actually meant Percy and Annabeth.

She knew all the consequences if I immediately accepted the offer to become Oracle. But if I was merely an apprentice, I didn't need to take up all the vows yet. She was playing her cards to her favor. Everyone knew she was just tolerating Percy and Annabeth's friendship but she knew where it would lead if she did not plan a course of action. Always with a plan.

I didn't refuse her vie of confidence in me simply because in a twisted way I think we were on the same side. But maybe not in the same league with what we would do to achieve that goal, she's kind of extreme. I think her words were enough to sway Apollo to take me in. He didn't look entirely contented on it but he conceded to the proposal. Before approving though he said, "I guess it can't hurt to hear a different angle on some prophecies. But babe, understand that without the Spirit of my Oracle, you'll hardly be able to channel parts of prophecies and you'll still have clouded visions you won't be able to understand."

I nodded my head in agreement, I knew exactly what this means. I knew all about the curse of Hades on the Oracle but I also know something more, it's already been lifted. And no one else knew as far as I could tell. I wasn't exactly sure if Apollo did, but if that was the case he didn't show it.

I'm not exactly sure how everything turned out this way. All I know was back in Olympus a couple of months ago, before I was about to tell Percy he wasn't part of my destiny anymore, there was a few seconds that felt like something had stirred inside me, like _déjà vu_. Time just stopped and a voice I knew and trusted, told me I was about to make a huge mistake. It was in those moments that I made one of the biggest decisions in my life. I was going to accept a part of my destiny but this one included Percy in the picture.

I came up with the Seer-in-training thing after checking with Hestia. She was surprised at my change of heart but she reassured me she'd have my support in getting Apollo's approval.

The months that followed that involved a rather memorable arrival in Camp Half-blood with me moving into the Big House, a floor below the attic much to everyone's surprise. This was followed by weeks of rumors and issues about the love triangle between me, Percy and Annabeth.

We tried to be good-natured about it. Hanging out and joking around about everything. But there was always something about how me and Annabeth looked at each other that suggested beneath all the laughs, we were both in this for the win.

_v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v_

And at this moment, I knew, I had won. I was still mortified with the pain I caused Annabeth, but somehow inside of me, I felt happy. Happy and proud that after so long, Percy wanted to be with me. Even if I was just a 'silly mortal girl.'

I smiled as I sat down on my bed. I was looking out of the window beside me overlooking parts of the camp and I admired the beautiful sunset that was gave everything in the hill a wonderful golden glow. I opened up my drawer and brought out my brush and paint. I pulled out the canvas from the bottom of my wooden bed and I looked at the blankness of the page. I turned to look at the image from my window and began painting it as accurately as possible. To me, I had to capture this moment forever. I had to paint out this moment that I was ecstatically happy for the first time in my life.

It was getting late before I finished. I stepped back to admire my work. It was Camp Half-blood in the afternoon. At the middle was me and Percy holding hands and enjoying the view. . I small tired smile played on my face as I looked. I got a lot of paint on my clothes again but I was too tired to move. It was a great day. _I think I'll let myself sleep-in my work clothes for once just as a treat_, I thought to myself.

As I closed my eyes, I glanced over to my painting one last time and looked at my drawing of Percy. It gave me so much satisfaction that I could of sworn my lips were cracking from feeling so pleased. I closed my eyes totally at peace.

And then the nightmares began.


End file.
